Ark 25/Episode 24: Fill My Darkness with Light..
largeaa.png|Max and Homura Serizawa: Standing inside the arena of the Sins hideout was none other than Max himself training his body, it seems since his injection with the Venom Max felt stronger and more powerful. He felt every muscle in his body as if he had an remote to control them he felt like a god, but in his mind he was already one. " One more...Time.." Max's opens his palm and creates a dark purple orb of chi surrounded by a series of white rings of chakra that orbit the main sphere. These rings then align into one disc-like shape around the orb, causing the rings to resemble planetary rings. This attack is able to deliver impact of concussive force, whether directly or remotely, which can knock the target back and cause internal and external damage. " Alright..Here I go!" Max dashed forward towards the training dummy and unleashed his attack on to the dummy causing a bursting effect, he soon landed on his two feet before dusting off his body. He stil held on to his mask that was on his face hiding his face. Unaroli: In a distance Homura watched him. Even though she remained silent, she always stayed by Max's side. Seeing his power and feeling the energy he held within him, Homura was indeed slightly intrigued by his strong will. Standing in a clear open space she noticed a rock nearby and sat down upon it. Glancing down at the evaporated dummy she could see a few fabrics the dummy had upon its self to keep the stiff material it had inside of it. As for Max with his back turned Homura eyes stared intensely at the fabrics causing them to float in the air , creating some forms of a person. When though it was patchy for some fabric pieces to be missing. Homura kept her focus on the fabrics making them move to her ability as if a firm of ghost was about to approach Max. Serizawa: As an ghostly figure would appear in front of Max the young Serizawa stayed calm he pretty much studied this figure created by Homura it's been some weeks since she has been with him and his team and ever since then she had been at his side oberseving him. It was pretty relaxing to have someone at his side even though she didn't speak Max could tell she was enjoying his company, " Hm.. are you testing me? Homura?" Max said looking at the ghostly figure as he would circle around it seeing how she created it without Chi. " Hmm.. So are you just going have it stand here or are we going to have some fun?" Max said looking up towards her. Unaroli: Seeing Max examining her ghostly figure, Homura gently averted her eyes towards Max. Remaining quietly Homura's figure walked away from Max to give off distance, as soon as homura's eyes shut down completely, they then turned into her beserker mode with only her eyes. The figure she had created went charging at Max with full speed, it was as if Homura channeled all her levitation energy into the figure, allowing it to move. Once the figure ran directly to Max. The fabrics suddenly dropped to the ground as if she lost control of her possession. Within a few seconds the figure quickly rose again behind Max, quickly sending a blow of energy on his back to just push him withing great distance of him and the figure. Serizawa: Once the ghostly figure would send it's energy towards Max's backside the young Serizawa plant his feet on to the ground a he wasn't going to go down this easily, Max would work on his other sense's as he felt the presence of the another being behind him. As the beam was coming towards Max's backside Max easily slid his right foot forward as his left twirled his whole entire body shifting in a 180 degrees. Now causing the ghostly figure to be in front of him but Max was facing his right side while his arm was extended sending the beam. ( Avatar-toph.gif ) While the ghost hand was extend Max attempted to shift his right palm into the core of the arm this move was so swift and dangerous that to any normal human would receive an broken arm. As this was happening Max would also turned his body in an attempt to kick the ghostly figure in the face which would send him flying backwards if this would happen Max would then look at Homura before she would feel a presence behind her once she would look it was Max if she would turn back to where he looked at her that Max would be gone as he was behind he would speak " Enough of the games.. What got you in a good mood?" Unaroli: Squatting down on the distance ,Homura examined Max. His moves was rather interesting. Seeing him doing such moves on her figure, her head slightly cocked to the side. Once Max seemed to vanish in thin air she then sudden felt his presence. Still squatting down, Homura kept her gaze forward not turning to see Max. Shutting her eyes gently she then released a gentle sigh be of her mouth parted. "Just was fun." She finally spoke out. Her voice was gentle yet had a mature base to it. Homura then stood up.not saying anything else before she took a few steps away from Max. " I'm hungry. " Saying that het head turns back to look at Max as she was demanding him to feed her. "Starving hurts..." even though her words were really short and simple it was more than not speaking at all to Max. Turning her head back she began to walk out the arena hoping Max follow. News about The Ruler of the Underworld Serizawa: Watching her walk off caused Max to smile hearing her voice caused him to chuckle it was so short and demanding, which standed out for Max almost like a challenge and he loved challenges. He soon fixed his mask before walking up behind her she was hungry and as Max looked down he felt his stomach rumble he was also getting hungry, he was training and plotting all night it good to have a off day instead of working all the time. As they walked in the base Max and Homura would be approached by a older male with purple eye markings along with scaly patterns on his face and much of his body. The male had his hair in an unkempt bowl cut, allowing it to grow out. He was wearing a maroon-coloured cloak with a hood designed to resemble a serpent's head, with white, red, and yellow markings that resemble eyes. As he came close Max would bow towards the male before saying "Uncle!. What do I owe this honor? Shouldn't you be back in Persia?" The male chuckled placing his hand on Max's head ruffling his his hair " I'm needed here to protect my children aka you, and your brother and sister speaking of which do you know about your brothers situation?" Max eyes opened hearing about Jackie the last time they spoke they where Going to fight in the sector games but Max couldn't make it seeing he was in brick wall prison. After that they lost touch and Max was doing his own thing dealing with the heroes. This distraction of knowing anything about Jackie couldn't happened so as Suran was about to speak Max shook his head " No and I don't want to.. I don't need any distractions right now Uncle.." Hearing Max caused Suran to shake his head he could tell Max was losing his way due to their Serizawa genes he knew it was a matter of time before they started to act like the ones before them.. Anubis... Ra.. " Max.. This is no time to be selfish your brother has been crowned the new God of the underworld.. And if you don't do anything you might lose him." Max shaked his head before walking up ahead hoping Homura would follow as he stopped he didn't turn back to his uncle he only spoke " My brother isn't some loser he knows how to handle himself and if what you say is true he wouldnt want his little brother coming to help him you know this more than me.. I'm off to find something to eat if you need me you know how to find me uncle." And with the Max walked off with Homura not turning back once he shifted his head to the side wondering about his brother he believed in him now he only prayed it was enough. As Homura and Max walked out the Base they would now be in the cool night as Max looked over to her before saying " Seeing that the city has been blown to hell let's find something fast." ( http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m93ba3bFdU1qftpa0o1_500.jpg) Max would pull out his hand holding an remote as he pressed it a loud roar could be heard as an car would arrive in between them which was the Max runner. //The Max Runner is an reinforced with silicon infused-steel, enhanced composite car with ceramic plating, a fiberglass frame and an advanced titanium alloy with high durability, hardness, compressive and tensile strength. It also incorporates energy enhancement technology which projects a slight forcefield that enhances the armor and improves durability greatly, like the ability to resist extreme heat, gamma radiation and electrical surges, radioactivity (gamma and nuclear, and chemicals, and other potentially fatal conditions. The Runner has incredible damage resistance, thanks to the advanced Titanium alloy and its perforated fiberglass-ceramic frame. Attached into the bike are mini gun inside i as it using an electronic firing system. //( Fast-Furious-Tokyo-Drift-PS.jpg ) " Hope you like the ride.." Max said smirking getting inside the driver seat once Homura was inside Max would start up the car and drive off towards the border of the city seeing to get food they needed to leave the city as Max drove he made smooth turns Max was Completely quite seeing Homura was he didn't want to force her to talk he wasn't about that he didn't care if she talked or not he cared more about how safe and protected she felt seeing It's been weeks since they took her in. ' Unaroli: Homura kept her back turned when she heard Max chuckling. Soo. After that she noticed another male going over to Max. Halting in her step Homura mood suddenly changed, it was all because she only knew Max and was close to him. More or less she just truly dislike any strangers she don't know getting close to Max. Regardless if their family or friends it was just in Homura's nature wanting to keep Max save even though she may not show intrest. Soon as Max walked away from his little chat and walked ahead of her Homura followed behind casually. Once steeping out Homura saw how beautiful the night sky was. So many stars twinkled over the twilight sky. She stood there in awe as Max retrieve his car. For Homura she was the type of woman that really don't get impressed by what people have. Once Max was inside his car, Homura then got in and rolled down the window after putting on her seat belt. As the window was down completely, Homura rested her arms folded across on the door resting her head upon her folded arms. The breeze was cool and gentle, brushing against her face. Her crimson red hair blowed and swayed in the wind. She couldn't take her eyes off the stars and gently smirked. "Little eyes"...speaking softly for a moment she then began to talk a little more. "Mom always told me......... the sky sees everything.... With eyes like those... I believe it." After saying that she remained silent for the rest if the ride. Wine and Dine Serizawa: As Max continued to drive he heard Homura smiling at her comment about the sky it reminded him of what his mother use to tell him whenever he was scared at night. As Max turned towards the right lane Homura could see the small town as they pulled in, the empty streets was filled with some trash and other materials as Max parked his car he would come out before looking towards a shed that had the title : Ramen: Written in Korean Max would look at Homura before speaking " Hope you like noodles.. cause this seemed to be the only thing that's open around here.." ( http://i232.photobucket.com/albums/ee22/Aubs_Zen/Konoha/nar-ramen-shop.jpg) He took a step foward towards the place walking inside hoping Homura would follow as he would come across the waiter. : Welcome to my Ramen shop.. Please take a seat.. Seems you guys came in on a slow day please take a seat.: Said the female waiter as she walked towards the back to get Menu's Max would take a seat awaiting for Homura. Unaroli: Once arriving at the place, Homura would glance at it for a moment before stepping out the car. Homura was still learning about foods and other items from being in the lab for so many years. On the side as she walked into the shop she noticed a pot boiling steamy water. You eat stings... Homura wasn't going to judge Max, due to the fact she already thought he was weird but acceptable for her to be comfortable in. Finally making her way to the table that Max sat at,she then sat across from him. Once sitting down her hair almost touch the floor due to it being long, she never had the chance to get a haircut because she was so distance from him and others. Adverting her eyes to the side of them she noticed a pair of chopsticks, and quickly twirled her hair into a bun before sticking the chopstick into her hair to hold. Homura looked around the place just trying to get the feel and understand it better. You're weird... she said as her eyes glaced away from him. She only felt that way because she still hardly knew who Max was, all she was use to was being by his side constantly. Confusion...irritates me.. she was only confused of why Max keeps her around him at all times. Serizawa: Confusion...irritates me." Hearing this from Homura cause Max eyes to shift he didn't know what she meant by Confusion he thought she was hungry he didnt know how to resound at that point. Before he could even the waiter came across and handed them both Menu's Max breathing in opened the Menu's before already knowing what he wanted." Let me have the Nagasaki Champon." Max said looking at the waiter she wrote down his order before looking over to Homura once she would order as well the waiter would take the Menu' before speaking " Have you two been dating long? Look so cute.. Hey wait none of my business let me just get your order" She said before racing off. Max just shake his head before looking over to Homura " Confusion..? What do you mean by that?" Max awaited for her answer as he leaned back in his chair as the moonlight shine down to them from above. Unaroli: "Same I suppose. .." She spoke out calmly once the took the menu's. Sitting their for a moment Homura's eyebrows snapped together after the waiter asked if they been dating. Scoofing lowly to herself her head turned away, though a hint of pink flushed over her cheeks. It only irritated her even more. "Its simple as it sounds. ..." glaring at Max's way Homura crossed one leg over the other as she rest an elbow against the arm rest of the chair, resting her head against her hand sighing. "Why keep me around you? .... I've slowly watched everday....why?.....What's you true motive?....Any ordeals?... or what. .." sighing out softly she went back to averting her eyes away, merely thinking to herself. "You confuse me which pisses me off.. I don't know nor understand you... Yet you keep me near you at all times... You utterly weird." She stated after staring dead at him for a moment to review what he was going to do or say next. Serizawa: " I have no Motive.." Max said looking at Homura as the waiter finally came with their soup Max didn't know why she was always with him it just happened like today she was watching him train it was pretty iconic how they met all the time and then complained about it. Max would then break his chopsticks before digging into his meal he began to slurp the noodles into his mouth the hot steam pouring from his bowl he was a bit of a fast eater even though his attuide wouldn't give you that out look on him. ( http://orig11.deviantart.net/6454/f/2013/119/9/6/cute_naruto_by_anniiskittles-d63jqpt.gif) He looked at Homura a but wondering why she had a issue " Do you not wish to be near me at my side? I just felt you would feel safer seeing everything that had happened over the three weeks when you joined Homura. If you wish not to be near me I wont force you too." Max said as his gaze on her lower back to his meal. The waiter would come towards the table before smiling at the two who she thought where couples " Sorry to interput is their anything else you too lovely couples need?" Unaroli: "Alone?..." Homura somehow couldn't process that. Feeling alone isn't what she had in mind when he questioned her. Glancing over at Max, her eyes widen to how he ate. To her he looked like a innocent child who's been eager to eat his favorite food. Sitting across from him her head lowered to what he was saying. "...it's not that...its.." once the waitress cone back to check up on them and called them a couple, Homura immediately stood up and slammed her hands down as her bowl of noodles quickly levitated upwards and flung pass Max crashing dead straight into the wall while yelling. "We're not a couple!! Nor will we ever be!" Scooting her seat back Homura ran out the noodle place and walked outside for some fresh air. Walking at a distance from the shop a sigh was released as she couldn't understand what she was feeling. It was more of a pain feeling in her chest from growing so tight. " a couple. ..pffft as if.." even when saying that it only made her feel more pained than earlier. Expressing your true Feelings Serizawa: "So what did you mean? *Crash*" As the plate was swung pass Max the young Serizawa just stood frozen his reaction time was on point, the Women would give out a loud scream before racing through the back. As Homura walked out Max looked down to his food as he began to think to himself. : I could continue to eat.. This Ramen taste amazing.. But I guess I have to handle this.. : Max said standing from the table he went into his pockets grabbing a couple of hundred dollar bills as he dropped It on the table " Sorry for everything this should cover everything and then some.." Max said walking towards the door as he walked out he saw her she was about a couple blocks from the shop, Max would soon make his way over to her as he would attempt to place his hand on her shoulder. " What's wrong? You been acting werid Homura, If you don't wish to be alone you don't have to be.. I did promise to protect you, after all." Max chuckled as he spoke his eyes completely closed as he gave off a smile the moon was shinning from above hitting them just right as Max hair began to flow with the steady breeze. " But you didn't have to act like I'm cancer haha.. I don't think I'm that bad at being in a couple." Max said referring to what she told the waiter about how they would never date. Max wasn't ashamed to speak his mind he wasn't like his brother Jackie who kept things in he was more of the In the moment type of guy, he looked at Homura under the moonlight wondering what was going on in her head. Unaroli: Continuing walking Homura kept her eyes upon the ground. Soon once she felt a hand grasp upon her shoulder, she quickly turned to see it was Max. Sighing softly from her mouth, her eyes stayed away from his. With the moon light illuminating their hair and skin Homura's looks only gave off a sinful beauty. Wearing a small black dress that Max may had picked out for her some time ago, Homura lean down to take off her heels. Now being only right at his chest Homura glanced up to look at Max. "A couple....don't be an imbecile. .. Couples are inlove. .. Support... Care for another...Me? Ha.. It's hysterical Max." Clicking her tongue once before bitting her lip, her eyes averting back away for him. " Don't be such a damn idiot Max... I don't ev-... I don't even know what feelings are!" Yelling out on the base of her voice Homura's powers weren't being controlled as rocks, old debris from torn buildings around the area starting to rumble as Homura shouted. "Being tubed up for so long...What the hell gives you the audacity to say us being a couple. As if you could understand how I feel!" With each yell tears slowly steamed down homura's eyes without her knowing and slowly lifted off her face and floated into the air. "Love?... what is that really?.. I've heard countless of times of mother and father saying that.... I thought it was a mere dream. .. I never felt it..only could hear it and it was always dark... Just mere darkness. " trying to calm herself slowly the rocks and little old debris laying around as gently hovering in the air from Homura being able to calm herself down. Serizawa: As Homura body began to Levitate Max would quickly grab on to her hand as a way to stop her, hoping she would come back to the ground. If this was so Max would use his free hand to wipe away her tears, holding her cheeks the where damp from her tears. " When I was younger I use to believe I knew what Love was.. I use to think I knew what alot of things back then. I lived with my mother and father and my two siblings, everyday my life was a living hell all I had was my mother, everyone else treated me like a outcast cause I was just born different.. I don't like using the word love anymore everytime I used it the person would end up dead.. " Max eyes shifted down still trying to make eye contact as he spoke again" Just me promising to be there whenever you need me Is good enough. I haven't gave up on it I just have renamed it so to speak. " Max said as he brushed the hair away from her eyes seeing the tears made her eyes sparkle in the moon light. ( https://41.media.tumblr.com/e9bea8ccfd75565726b787fd1a27b183/tumblr_mr8ulwDJCI1szdfimo1_r1_500.png) " If being alone isn't what you want then I don't mind being having you around me, As I feel you would be safer there and less hostile" Max said smirking Unaroli: Seeing Max and hearing his story got her attention. She couldn't think of the experience he went through. Thinking about that Homura dropped all her energy and stepped close to Max. Feeling him wiping her tears away made her feel at ease and comfortable. Her hands gently made its way to.his hand gently squeezing them before taking them off her face. She felt better in a way she felt that she wasn't alone in trying to be accepted. Leaning in to gently kiss his cheek, Homura chuckled softly before walking back to his car where he parked in and carefully leaped in awaiting for Max to come along. Once Homura lips pressed against Max cheek he felt a light shine within him something filling his void, Max once thought if he went down this path he would never see that light and joy of happiness again. As she started to walk off Max would quickly grab on to her hand before tugging her back towards him, her body would now press against his chest as he held her his teal eyes staring into her own, " What am I your grandma?" He said with a chuckle as he would lean in towards her before he pressed his lips against Homura In between kisses Max felt right at this moment as the moon gleamed down on them from above as Max used his right hand to brush through Homura's hair as he rested his hand on her neck as he kissed her deeply holding on to her hip with his left hand. " in between the two kisses Max would close his eye's a bit. Homura would feel her back pressing against Max's car as they shared a kiss. Feeling Max tugging her back to him, from gripping her hand. She was at a stand still when their bodies pressed against one another. Looking into Max's eyes she blinked at his words about being someone's grandma. Even though it been weeks since she been by his side, for some reason things felt right to her. Soon once their lips made contact, Homura's eyes widen to the feeling of his kiss. His lips were warm yet gentle to her, feeling her heart pound heavily she began to think if that was the feeling of love she wondered about. Reacting on her own, her arms instantly reached up to wrap her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss while standing on her toes due to the height differences. after pulling her lips away Homura gently smiled for a slight moment, before resuming back to pressing her lips against his while the moon shun on them both. 10747921_365262513651122_244937498_n.jpg *Beeb*Beeb* -Voice Mail- Max we found her... We have found Syl's Location Call me back when you get this...Over and out.... FinPrinceSerizawa (talk) 20:08, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:Romance Category:Ark 25 Category:Screams that turn into laughter plot